bodygaurd
by rebeldefan
Summary: love at first sight but can it last.rich or poor big difference


Well I hope that you support much this story

This story deals with the spoiled girl of Mia Colucci. Her parents decide to look for a bodyguard for her, when she meets him cupid is there but she does not like his behavior of Miguel arango so she decides to make his life impossible.

Miguel Arrango is working with mia, but its not easy dealing with her and falling in love at the same time. What will happen?

01-02-2007 04:14 p.m. (438 visits)

First I chapter

Mia Colucci was taking sun next to her friends outside:

Roberta, Lupita, Giovaniie and Diego…

Mia-what heat,lets go in the pool!

Lupita-ahh noo, not now no!

Giovaniie-Ahh Lupitaaa! Be happy of life.

Roberta-leave her alone can't you see we want real men!

Diego-Can't you see the real men you have in front of you!

Mia- don't say dum stuff(Mia said jumping into the pool)

Diego-Uff she is so hot

Roberta-...

Lupita- hey I found out today that mia is going to be getting her bodyguard today.

Roberta-I Hope his hot because I need a boyfriend

Diego-Jajajaja, and who woud like you as a girlfriend?

Roberta-… You know what Diego? Dieeeee (she started crying and jumped in the pool to Mia but far from them)

Mine-why are you crying?

Roberta-Diego, hurt me.

Mia -you know his always like that ?lets talk about hot guys jajajajja

Roberta-No I really don't have the spirits

mia-as you want

Peter approaches where Mia and Roberta are

Mia-what is it peter?

Piter-Miss your mom said to go to her now!

Mia-omg what does she want!

Peter-No young lady go to her she wants you to meet someone

Mia- hopefully that '' somebody '' is pretty or hott.

Roberta-Ja, ja vamonos!

01-02-2007 04:21 p.m. (434 visits)

Mia and Roberta they went to where the mom of Mia was with the rest of there friends

Mia-what do you want now mom?

Marina-Daughter and friends, I want to present to whom would be your bodyguard.

Lupita-Mrs where is the bodyguard?

Marina- ah Lupe!

Mia-escuse me but who is getting a bodyguard!

Marina-Contract a bodyguard so that you will be safe Mia

Mia- Mami did you turn crazy? Nooo! I can take care of myself

marina-Mia, my love leave your pride back as much. we, I and all the others know the scarycat you certain are true?

All smile and say: yes!

Mia -no, no, no!

Marina-Miguel enter please

In that entrance by the door a man of clear eyes with brown hair of high height with a black and very beautiful Gaban when passed by . Mia remained with the opened mouth and that all the girls and the men back envied him.

Miguel-good to meet you (he approached Mia and he gave a kiss in the her hand)

Mia -Emm your-your you are the bodyguard? (it was not clear the glance she gave him)

Miguel-If and from now I'm on your side always

Mia-what?

01-02-2007 04:37 p.m. (424 visits)

Mia- tell me that this is not truth please!

Miguel-If she does not like I can be gone

Lupita and Roberta-No, stay! (Smiling)

Miguel-there so many good girls and people here but they do not accept me here (badly watching Mia)

Mia-don't look at me like that?

Marina-calm down mia, you seem like a little girl fighting and if miguel you are leaving because of mia . Mia is not the one who send you here I am and one becomes what I say (she goes away angered)

Miguel-Good from now on I'm with you so tell me where to.

Mine- library

Miguel-A girl like you at a library… X please!

Mia - its so that I put you to a losers book and you lose yourself in it ok? (Evil glare and leaves)

01-02-2007 04:52 p.m. (405 visits)

It was night Mia and her friends went upstairs. Mia hated miguel but was dieing for him inside.

Mia was in her room…

Mia-I want to die! kill me!

Roberta-whats wrong?

Mia- I can't think that a boy of my age to make matters worse is a real man. hot but he to take care of me, I don't know what is wrong with me.

Lupita-That is the beginning of loveee.

Roberta-No don't say dum stuff his properly married I saw a ring on his fourth finger.

Mine- you think Roberta?

Roberta-Clear Mia, not that he is bad but he looks like a serious man

Mia- good reason,its better not to get involved…

Lupita- you can't mia, we do not know if it is truth or not what ROberta says

Roberta- you humiliate as you say that to me, im not a liar?

Lupita- no but you can't say you know people without knowing them

Mia- stop fighting!!!please

Miguel enters and the girls go underneath blankets because there in underclothes!

Mia!

Miguel-Your mom wants to you down there!

Mine-im naked!

Miguel-Not matters to me its urgent

Mia- you understand the word of NO?

Miguel-Watch what I do to girls like you.

Mia- I hate you!

Miguel-I am enchanted by you (he approaches her and he kisses her)


End file.
